The Shinobi, the Rebels, and the Empire
by SageofAges729
Summary: StarwarsxNaruto crossover. After centuries of isolation, alien eyes finally turn to the world of ninja. The Emperor wishes to recruit the powerful shinobi into his army, and crush the Rebellion. Will the Will of Fire die, or will oustide help come to aid?
1. Chapter 1

-1Hello all! Man, two crossovers at once, and there might be a third on it's way. I have no idea where this may go, so bear with me people. Ok, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Naruto. If I did, Anakin and Sasuke wouldn't have gone bad, and Obi-Wan and Yondaime wouldn't have died! (Tears)

Note: With Naruto, this takes place after the Gaara/Akatsuki arc, but before Sai is introduced. (I'm not going to bring Sai in, his personality, or lack thereof, is far too difficult for me to deal with. And during Kakashi's fight with Deidara, he wasn't injured as bad, OK?) In the Star Wars timeline, it's after the events of Empire Strikes Back. (Still wondering if I should do references on Shadows of the Empire.)

Summery: After centuries of isolation from the rest of the galaxy, Naruto's world, Chikyuu, is invaded. Will the shinobi band together? Will aid come to them in the form of outsiders? Or will the 'Will of Fire' be extinguished by the Empire's ruthless fist?

The Shinobi, the Rebels, and the Empire

Chapter I: Contact

A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was a planet known by it's inhabitants as Chikyuu, which simply meant, 'the planet.' The Old Republic had long been aware of this Outer Rim world. Naturally, they attempted contact, but after loosing tens of ships and several Jedi, the Senate had decreed that the system be sealed off. For a time, the Jedi Order had kept a watchful eye on the war-torn planet, amazed and appalled when a war spread the entire span of a continent. Soon, however, duty called and the Clone Wars began. Amidst the chaos and strife, Chikyuu managed to slip under the radar of the war that ravaged the galaxy. For decades they had remained unaware of the destruction that the new Galactic Empire reeked upon thousands of worlds, and the untold numbers that they had tortured and killed. They remained blissfully unaware of all this…until now.

"Hey, Tsunade-baachan!" a loud voice could be heard in hall outside the Hokage's office. Loud banging came from the door, despite the protests from the guards in the hall.

The busty blonde groaned. Why did he have to be so damned cheerful and loud in the morning? The door swung inward, and Uzumaki Naruto stepped in, giving his trade mark foxy grin.

"Yo!" he said, but promptly got a smack on the back of his head form his pink-haired teammate, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto was dressed in his usual outfit of orange and black, though it wasn't as irritatingly bright as the first one. (Thank Kami for that.) his head band was in it's usual place, across his forehead, though it seemed he got new material for the cloth. As she watched the two squabble, she couldn't help but note just how much Naruto looked like the Yondaime, except for the three whisker like markings that were on each of the teen's cheek

"Idiot!" the teen next to him snapped. "Treat her with more respect, honestly!"

Tsunade shook her head at her apprentice. Despite her bright hair color (she was still looking for a clan with a trade mark of pink hair), Sakura managed to become an excellent shinobi. She had her red shirt and shorts, her head band being used to keep her hair back, which was cut to chin length.

"Cut it out you two," Tsunade glared at them. They both went quiet, Naruto still with a slight sheepish grin. Satisfied, she nodded, knowing that was going to be as much as she could get from them. After a moment's notice, there was a poof of smoke and Hatake Kakashi appeared near his students, surprisingly on time.

"Alright, I have a mission for the three of you," Tsunade stated. Seeing Kakashi's questioning look, she said, "I know it's be better if I assigned a fourth person to your team, but right now, there's no one I can that would fit well, and the rest of the Rookie Nine are out on missions."

"So what's the mission?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm getting to that," the Sannin suppressed the urge to whack him like her apprentice did. "The mission is a low B-rank reconnaissance mission. Normally, Team 8 would get this mission, but their out on duty right now."

"Recon?" Sakura frowned slightly. After hearing from Sasori during her fight that the Akatsuki member had a spy that he was to meet up with, the kunoichi wanted to head to the bridge as soon as possible.

Tsunade sighed. "I know you want to find Sasuke as soon as possible, but until I can find a fourth member for your team, I won't let you accept the mission.

"Back to the original subject," she said. "Reports tell us that a strange meteor crashed somewhere near the capital," Tsunade continued. "Due to local superstition, the normal law enforcement avoid it like the plague. I want you to figure out if there really is anything to worry about."

"Wait a sec!" Naruto protested. "Your telling me we just gotta find this hunk of rock from space and tell 'em 'It's A-OK?'"

"I know it seems to be a waste if time, but an astronomer who saw the meteor said that she guaranteed it wasn't a space rock." Tsunade shrugged. "Alright, you leave tomorrow at eight o'clock." The three nin nodded, but the Hokage added one more thing. "Oh, and Kakshi? Don't be late."

The space probe dropped out of hyperspace as it neared a gravitational shadow created by a planet. Though usefulness of it's information had already passed, it still sought for a planet that might host the Rebellion. It scanned a nearby planet to see if it had signs of life and technology.

After getting a positive on both ends, it then aimed for the largest continent. After a blast from it's now weak rockets, the probe went through the procedures of crash-landing.

Streaking through the atmosphere, it smashed into the ground with considerable force, near a large city. After cooling down to about 104 degrees Fahrenheit, the Imperial probe droid pulled itself out of what was left of the pod. Scanning it's surroundings, it began sending a coded message to the Star Destroyer Executor.

AN: I know, not much, but you gotta start somewhere. And about that probe droid, I know it's from Episode V, but I don't think all of them would land at once. If they did, the Star Destroyer's computer would get overloaded with information, and fry. Then either one of two things would happen. Vader and his crew would be stuck in space until they can finish repairs, or the ship would blow. Not a graceful ending for a Sith Lord, eh? Anyway, hope ya liked it. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

-1I really am sorry that it took so long, but real life has taken a lot of my energy. However, to all that reviewed, my deepest and most heartfelt thanks. (Especially you Ninja Magic!) Future updates will be sporadic, but I'll try not to abandon this, there are just not enough good Star Wars crossovers out there. Anyway, hope you like this!

Chapter II: Confirmation

Naruto yawned as sunlight streamed into his window, warming his face. Blinking, he sat up, looking at his calendar. He saw what he wrote yesterday. ' "Mission, B-rank",' he thought as he read it. 'Probably boring. Why's 'baa-chan even sending us on this when there's Sound and the Akatsuki to worry about?' He shook his head, rolling out of bed. After finishing his shower, he made a sandwich for breakfast. He still loved ramen, but now that he had a little more money for food (some people were _finally_ beginning to accept him, and not overcharge him), he began to eat a more balanced diet. (Plus Tsunade-baachan and Sakura-chan wouldn't leave him alone about his eating habits.)

Munching on his ham sandwich, he gathered what he'd need on his mission, when Kyuubi decided to speak up.

**'I don't like this,'** the demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, growled from it's cage.

'And why's that?' Naruto asked mentally. (The first time he had free contact with the furball he used to speak out loud. Got some weird stares from that.)

**'That's it. I can't put my paw on it.'** it replied.

'Hm…how bad?'

**'Could be anything,'** Kyuubi said.

Naruto frowned. Several times previously he had ignored the demon whenever it had a feeling of unease. When ever he did that though, he usually ended up in some nasty fight or another and got landed in the hospital for his trouble. Now a days he didn't question Kyuubi's warning, seeing how it kept him alive and out of trouble.

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath, but packed a few more weapons and provisions into his bag. 'Happy?'

**'Hmph. It'll do.'** The fox then cut the connection.

Naruto shrugged, then finished his breakfast and was out the window.

He found Sakura at the gate, and grinned. "Morning Sakura-chan!" he waved.

"Good morning Naruto," she nodded, smiling. "Hey, you think that Kakashi-sensei will actually be on time today? He was yesterday."

Naruto snorted. "that was only because Tsunade-baachan threatened to dock his pay and burn that book of his if he was late again."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, your right."

Said ninja was earlier than he usually was, only about an hour late.

"Yo," The Jounin gave his customary greeting, and excuse. "I ran across a black cat and--"

"That's the fifth time you used that one Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grumbled. "Let's go already!"

"I'm not your sensei anymore," the Jounin sighed, but kept up with his former students as they left the village.

By normal standards, the capital of the Land of Fire was about two days travel. By shinobi standards it was less than half that time.

Team 7 reached the crash site of the mysterious meteor with around two hours of good light left. There they met the astronomer that witnessed the impact.

"I haven't seen anything like this!" the lady exclaimed when they approached her. "If you want my honest opinion, I think it may have contained something."

"Contained what exactly?" Kakashi asked as Naruto began poking at the twisted metal, which was all that remained of the original object.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm not sure," she shook her head, ignoring the two teens bicker as Sakura began scolding Naruto. "There are a couple projects to attempt space flight and satellites, and this wreck seems to have the key components needed to achieve that."

"Wait a sec!" Naruto hollered from where he was. "You're saying that this thing can fly in space?"

The woman nodded. "Well, it could if it wasn't so banged up, but yes."

Kakashi seemed to think for a bit, then straightened as he heard a faint strange ringing noise. It took him a few moments to realize what it was. Electronic equipment. (You know that ringing sound you can hear when the TV is turned on? Like that.)

"Sakura! Naruto!" the Jounin quickly called to the two. They were instantly on guard.

"What is it, Sensei?" Naruto asked quietly. Then he heard it too, and frowned. Sakura also heard it. After telling the astronomer that they'd be back, they set out to investigate.

The source wasn't far. After less than a minute or so of tree-leaping, they found a strange robotic mechanism floating behind a ridge. It seemed to be looking at the capital, and it made a strange noise that almost sounded like a voice.

"What the…?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know," Kakashi said, answering Naruto's unasked question. "But I think that it came from the crater."

"What should we do?" Sakura asked, pulling on her gloves.

"Hey hey, maybe there's a way to deactivate it!" Naruto whispered excitedly.

"Huh?" Sakura frowned.

" You know, turn it off without wrecking it," the blonde said. "So we can figure out where it came from or something."

His former teacher nodded. "Good thinking Naruto," he said.

"Hey, an electric attack outta put it out of commission," Naruto looked to Kakashi. "You know, overload the circuits."

"And since when were you an expert on foreign technology?" Sakura looked at him, a bit impressed, but also a little annoyed that he knew more than her on something.

"Sci-fi," he grinned. "I used to watch it when I could sometimes. And not all of it's fiction."

"…" Kakashi didn't respond, powering up a low level lightning technique.

However, the machine noticed them. The head turned, lenses pointing in their direction. It produced a strange wailing sound that made the ninja's ears ring and, without warning, exploded.

"Holy--!" Naruto yelped as he dodged some shrapnel. "Why the heck did it do that?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura winced, rubbing her ears. "You're the expert. You OK sensei?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded. He paused for a moment then said, "Why do you think it did that?"

Sakura was puzzled for a second, about to say that none of them really knew, then realized that Kakashi wanted to hear their theories on the reason why the strange mechanism blew up. "…It was seemed to realize that it was discovered," she stated as she replayed the events in her mind's eye. "When this happened…it destroyed itself."

"And why would it do this?" Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Hmmm…" Naruto frowned. The machine had been overlooking the city like it was examining it. Was it looking for information? "A spying machine?" he asked. "But not even Rain has that kind of technology. Who would--?"

**'It wasn't any of the Shinobi countries,'** Kyuubi suddenly stated. **'This was something beyond the abilities of those in this world.'**

'What are you saying?' the orange-clad ninja asked.

The demon sighed with irritation. **'That this man-made…thing came form another world.'**

"What?!" Naruto cried out loud. The others looked at him in concern, but he ignored them and said, 'How is that _possible_?'

**'Fool, you thought this world was the only one in existence?' **Kyuubi scorned. **'For you're information, there are at **_**least**_** several hundred worlds capable of making this sort of thing.'**

'How do you know?' Naruto frowned. Kyuubi rarely gave him information on anything, so he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this to get it.

**'…Several centuries ago, outsiders came to this world,'** the demon finally said.** 'They claimed that they were from some sort of political body that spanned across the stars. They offered to the humans here an opportunity to join this "Galactic Republic," but something didn't sit well with me about some of the beings that visited. They had strange powers, and even stranger…I believe the word is "technologies." With a few of the other Bijuu, I destroyed any outsider who dared trespass here. They finally left after a few decades, and I have seen no sign of them ever since. But now…'** The fox fell silent, and nothing Naruto said could get it to continue. All he felt was a slight sense of unease over their link, which made him nervous. What could make the Kyuubi feel uneasy?

He told the others what he had been told, and they agreed to gather up what they could of the machine and head back to Konoha.

_(The Star Destroyer _Executor_…)_

The new recruit worked at his station with a measure of excitement and apprehension. He had been working on Coruscant for several years as one of the supervisors of the computers that regulate the city-planet's defenses. Though his job was rather different on the _Executor_ (He dealt with new information pertaining to military bases, Rebel, Imperial, or otherwise), he tackled it vigor. Partially because he actually enjoyed the work, but mostly he wanted to stay alive and out of Darth Vader's wrath.

The young man swallowed when he thought about the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was rather low in the command chain, so he's only seen the Sith Lord twice, and to be honest, he wanted to keep that number down as much as possible. It was little wonder that the towering armored man (if he could be called that) was the right hand of the Emperor.

A small sound from his computer shook him from his thoughts. A signal from an old probe droid had just came in, right before it self-destructed. The officer recognized it as one of the droids that had been dispatched the year before to track down one of the Rebel's bases on Hoth. The man doubted that there was anything important in the rather small report, but he went through it anyway.

The droid had landed on an Outer-Rim planet. High levels of life, but not much in terms of technology. It had only gone less than one hundred meters from it's crash landing point when it was discovered and self-detonated. The man shrugged, then watched the moment that the droid had recorded before it's detonation. At first there was nothing noteworthy as he scanned the readings that the droid gave, but frowned when he saw a sudden spike in electrical readings…right behind the droid! The droid turned to see three humanoids after it switched to heat sensors, one with abnormal electrical readings. If he wasn't much mistaken, then he was seeing sparks of lightning coming from the being! The droid wailed, then self-destruct. The officer re-read the sector that the droid had landed in. It wasn't in any place he was familiar with, and a quick search in the main computer gave no results. He sent the report to his commander, writing in his own concerns.

With a sigh, he looked at his chronometer to see that his shift had ended for the day. He stood, wincing at a _pop! _from his hip, and headed for his quarters to get some rest.

AN: Hah!! Done, thank goodness!! I had do some research for a couple things in Star Wars (like 'chronometer', which is a SW word for a watch). But yeah, I'm rather happy with this chapter. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
